Isabella Whitlock
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Bella lost her brother Jasper Whitlock, and became immortal, but not a vampire. She moves to Forks, WA, and is an orphan. When the Cullens adopt her, what happens? And, more importantly, what is she? Lemons in later chapters, swearing a bit.


**(AN: ok, this story is about bella swan whom is an orphan, gets adopted by vampires. Bella's not human, and she knows all about vampires. Also, she had a brother when she was human, named Jasper Whitlock. When she meets him in Forks with the Cullens, what happens. And, there is also one problem: what is she?)**

**Chapter 1: Immortal, Lauren, and the Cullen's**

I awoke from my deep slumber to the sound of Elena, my best friend in this stupid orphanage, and Lauren, her mom owns the orphanage, screaming and fighting at each other. I sighed, then got up, and went to separate them before it became violent.

Elena is 15 years old, is an amazing artist, like me, can play the violin, and is strong and smart. Also, she is very pretty. Lauren is my age, well, physically I am 17, but I was born around the time of the Civil War. I had a brother, named Jasper Whitlock. He was 19 when he went to war, and a few months later, we got the news that he was missing in action, he had disappeared.

Anyways, Lauren is 17 years old, a empty- headed, stuck- up, self- centered, insensitive, and inconsiderate bitch. She thinks she can boss us all around and that she is all high and mighty because her mom owns the stupid orphanage. When I walked through the door, I heard the first few words from Elena's mouth.

"GOD, LAUREN! You're such a stuck- up, inconsiderate, stupid whore! Don't you care for any one besides yourself?!" I wondered what Lauren had done this time.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least my mom cares enough about me to not leave me on the door step of an orphanage the day I was born. And at least I have a life!" THAT is where I cross the line. I went up to Lauren and smacked her across the cheek.

"ENOUGH! Both of you! Elena, even though everything you said about Lauren is true-" Lauren interrupted with an, "HEY!" and I continued. "it does NOT mean you are aloud to swear! You're 15 years old, if I hear that language again, you wont be aloud to see Jacob for a week!" Jacob Black is Elena's boyfriend. They are such a cute couple! Back to business.

"AND YOU, LAUREN! You're two years OLDER than her! You are supposed to be the role model to younger children or teenagers here like your mother! It is true about everything Elena said to and about you, but she is very loved here, and just because your mother is the owner of this place, does not give you ANY right what so ever to treat people the way you do!" She rolled her eyes, but I just grabbed Elena's hand and we walked to my bedroom to get ready for school.

"Thanks, Bells," Elena told me. I smiled. We both took showers, then picked out outfits for today and tonight. Tonight, a family is coming to see if they want to adopt Elena and me. I only know the names of the parents, and that they have adopted kids before, and still have them. So we will get some new siblings. Yippee. Cue Sarcasm. The parents names are Carlisle and Esme. After we were both ready, we grabbed our bags, hopped in my Audi GT3 I had gotten for my 16th birthday from Elena, Mrs. Mallory, Angela, Jacob, and Ben, Angela's boyfriend, and we drove to school listening to the radio.

The song Last Name by Carrie Underwood was on, so I turned up on full volume and we sang along to the song. When we got to school, everyone was staring at us. Not that we minded. We waited until the song was over until we got out of the car. When we did, I saw a shiny, silver Volvo in the parking lot, but I ignored it, and we walked to the Front Office. We chatted with Ms. Cope for a bit, then she handed us our schedules.

We thanked Ms. Cope, then compared our schedules because since Elena is so intelligent, she skipped a few grades, and is going to be a Junior this year with me, Angela, and Ben. We looked over the schedules and compared, seeing what we did and didn't have together. This year, we had more together than last year, so we were both happy.

Bella's:

First: AP Honors English with Mrs. Roberts

Second: AP Honors History with Mr. Conti

Third: AP Honors Calculus with Ms. Aostacioae

Fourth: Lunch

Fifth: AP Biology with Mr. Banner

Sixth: French with Mrs. Montoya

Seventh: Physical Education with Coach Clapp

Elena's:

First: AP Honors English with Mrs. Roberts

Second: French with Mrs. Montoya

Third: AP Calculus with Ms. Aostacioae

Fourth: Lunch

Fifth: AP Honors History with Mr. Conti

Sixth: AP Biology with Mr. Banner

Seventh: Physical Education with Coach Clapp

"Cool! We have first, third, lunch, and P.E. together! This year is gonna be awesome!" Elena exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. Ms. Cope asked me to stay for a bit and for Elena to head off to class. I wondered why.

"Is some thing wrong, Ms. Cope?" I asked politely. She shook her head.

"No, I actually need you to show the new children around the school today. I made sure they were in all of your classes to make it easier for them and you. Is that alright, dear?" I nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to help out." A few moments later, five beautiful people walked into the office. I smiled warmly at them. Ms. Cope started speaking.

"Hello, dears. Here are your schedules, and Miss. Swan here is going to show you around the school. She is in every class with you all, to make it easier. Miss. Swan, these are the new children, Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. You may show them around, and I want you to know, you'll be excused from you first classes today for the tour and such. Good bye, dearies!" She said as I walked out the door with out looking at the five kids. One started speaking.

"Hiya! I'm Alice Cullen! What's your name?" I looked at her.

"Bella. And it is a pleasure to meet you, Alice. You remind me of my friend, Elena," I chuckled. "You're very hyper and happy most of the time." She grinned. We continued walking down the corridors.

"Um, Mrs. Roberts class room is right here," I said pointing to the door on my left, they nodded, and we continued. It was then that I looked at all of them, and one stuck out the most. Jasper Hale. He looks exactly like Jasper, my brother. The thought made me sad, I miss him so much.

"Are you okay, Bella? You look upset." Jasper asked. I smiled softly.

"You just remind me of some one I miss dearly. He died a while back. He went missing, and was never found, so he was presumed dead. I miss him a lot. His name was actually your name, Jasper." I started thinking. Why is he so like Jasper? He even had the accent, for God's sake! I sighed, then took a deep breath through my nose when their scent hit me.

Vampires.

My mind worked into overdrive, not caring that they are dangerous, but is it possible Jasper Hale was once Jasper Whitlock. Only one way to find out…

"So, Jasper. I hear you're a huge Civil War fan?" He nodded confused. I smiled. " In your opinion, who do you think was the best Major during the Civil War?" He responded almost immediately.

"Jasper Whitlock. Definitely." I grinned even wider. Jasper always thought he was the best at everything.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, he was brave, intelligent, charismatic, and very strong. And I love the mystery of how he just disappeared, it's intriguing," he responded. My grin if possible became even wider.

"Hey, didn't he have a sister?" I hinted subtly.

He nodded, confused. I sighed.

"Jazz, Jazzy, Jazzeroonie. I can't belive you forgot me! Not even recognizing me! Argg!" He froze in shock while I glared.

"No way, Bellsy Boo?" he asked incrediously. I rolled my eyes.

"I always hated that stupid nick name." I muttered. He grinned, then swooped me into a giant hug.

"God, Bells! I thought you were dead! How the hell are you still alive? You don't even look like you changed at all! What are you doing here?" he fired off questions while his family stood there confused. I laughed, then threw my arms around his neck, squeezing him in a tight hug.

"It's a very long story, Jazz. But, hold up. I thought YOU were dead! Do you know what kind of hell you put me, mom, and even DAD through? Dad was always so hard on you, yet even HE was worried about you! God, Jazz! Do you realize I have never met anyone more stupid, moronic, cocky, aggravating, annoying, and as much of a retard as you?! How the hell did you become a vamp? What were you THINKING going on patrol alone? Did you have a fucking death wish?!" I growled, angry. He looked shocked and a little scared.

"Bells, I- I d- didn't m-mean t-to-" I cut him off with a glare.

"Yeah, yeah, Jazz. You can explain later. Okay, since you're a vamp, you HAVE to be married or at least DATING! Hold on, let me guess," I looked at Rosalie and Alice and immediately knew it was Alice. I squealed. "I just KNOW it's Alice, Jazz! OH MY GOD! She is so perfect for you Jazz! I'm so happy for you! And she is so pretty! FINALLY you find some one that you AND I approve of! I am so psyched! Okay, okay. Are you married? When did you two meet? Was it a big or small wedding? Where was the wedding? PLEASE tell me you wore a black designer tux with white cuff links, black designer pants, a bow tie, a plain white button up shirt under the tux, and black designer shoes that matched, OH! And that you combed your hair!" I said this all in entirely one breath so fast, they had a hard time understanding what I said. When he finally understood what I said, he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Bells. Alice wouldn't let me do otherwise. She reminds me of you, loves shopping, always hyper, bouncing around, a smudge of attitude, and loves designer clothes. Now. Yes, we are married, we met around 1960, it was a big wedding due to Alice, it was in London, England at the St. Bartholomew Cathedral, and yes, I wore designer clothes and combed my hair, again, due to Alice." He said calmly. I nodded, then turned to Alice.

"I officially love you. Oh, and, welcome to MY family, since, well, Jazzy is married, and I am the only one living besides Jazzy, so yeah. WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY!" She giggled, then hugged me tight.

"Thank you Bella. That means so much to me!" I waved it off. It was truly nothing. She makes my brother happy, so that makes me happy.

"Oh, yeah, I should probably talk to you guys," I said to Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. "Sorry, got excited and caught up in the moment. Any who! I'm Bella, Jazzy's sister from his human life. And, since you are all apart of the family, you are also my family! Oh! And if you guys wanna sit together at lunch, there's only one table that no one sits at, MINE AND ELENA'S! So, I can't wait!" I looked at Rosalie's clothes she was wearing today. A red tube top with a black long sleeved sweater that hugged her curves perfectly, black skinny jeans with embroiders on them that made hearts, butterflies, and tiny flowers, black Jimmy Choo designer coots with heels, red and black bangles, a red hair band, red earrings, and a red and black necklace. It was perfect, because: A) it all matched, no different shades of red or black, all the same. And B) she spiced it up with accessories, and I loved the boots. I looked into her eyes.

"I love your outfit. You have great taste! Oh, and you HAVE to tell me where you got those boots! They are so cool! I think you and I will get along perfectly fine, Rose!" I gave her a nick name, Rose. "Oh, and your new nick names are Ali for Alice, Rose for Rosalie, Jazz for Jasper of course, Em for Emmett, and for Edward…" I thought. I knew he wouldn't like Ed or Eddie, so how about, " E.D. That's good. E.D." He shrugged, then nodded, while the rest were grinning.

"Those are awesome, Bells! And after school, we can go shopping!" My smile faltered.

"Actually, Elena and I have to meet some one tonight, so we're spending the rest of the day after school getting ready. Maybe tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. She grinned, and nodded. Then, the bell rang, and we headed off for our second class.

_**Time Skip! (Sorry, I just can't think of anything good for the rest of the day, so we are going to jump to after school when Elena and Bella are getting ready!)**_

Elena and I had finished our showers, and we were now getting dressed into some thing presentable. By the time we were ready, we had about two minutes, so we just listened to music until they got here. Exactly three minutes and thirty- five seconds later, Mrs. Mallory called us down, saying that they were here. We looked at each other, then ran out the door to get our ticket to freedom.

As we jumped down the last few steps of stairs, not tripping once, and we turned around the corner to face Mrs. Mallory and the family who was considering adopting Elena and I, there were the people I had least expected to see…

**(Ooooh! Okay, so this one took a little longer, because I edited a lot, and tried to think of a good idea. And I need your help for my other stories, besides Isabella Swan: The Witch, for ideas on what to come next. I have writers block for those stories, so I am trying to keep up ideas. YES James, Victoria, and Laurent will be in this story. Yes, Bella's blood does smell good, but she is inhuman enough to override the human scent enough for the vampires not to be tempted. Yes, Bella is actually Bella Whitlock. I got the name Elena because of my favorite show, The Vampire Diaries, and I just thought it would be cool. I know Bella acts a lot like Alice, but that's what I intended. Jasper was like his dad, Bella was like their mom, Idk if Jasper's mom was the way she acts, but in my story, she is, so deal with it! Anyways, rate and review! And help! Give me ideas for my other stories so I can continue them! I know you guys are reviewing to update for my other stories, but I have a writers block, I can't think of what to happen next! So, send in your ideas, people's of Fan Fiction! And R&R!**

**-Maggie) **


End file.
